One Of A Kind
by csinycastle85
Summary: Post ep. for The Faithful Season 1 Episode 4 . Story is better than summary!


Title: One of a Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Quotes from the show are in italics.

Beta'd by: superfelix

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Spoilers: The Faithful (Season 1 Episode 4)

* * *

As they were finishing the paperwork for the McShale case, Alex couldn't help but replay what she had said to Bobby while they were putting together the evidence they had gathered.

"_Liturgy of the Catholic Church. You thinking of converting? Because I think Father Capana would love to baptize you."_

"_Too late. You're speaking to a lapsed altar boy."_

"_I should've known. The disregard for authority, the fascination with bad behavior."_

After they had turned in the paperwork to Deakins the two detectives left the squad room and were waiting for the elevator

That was when Alex remembered something, the favor that Bobby called during the case. And somehow Bobby thought of it too with their mental telepathy in sync as always.

"Hey Eames I want to thank you for being on my side when a fuming Carver gave me a severe warning for what I did."

"Hey you know no matter what I am always on your side. Now I know how you could pay up on the favor."

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about dinner and a margarita?"

Bobby nodded because he knew that he would do anything for Alex since he had to put with the unconventional methods that he uses to get the cases solved.

Subsequent to keeping his promise and paying up, he and Alex had a great time during dinner chatting about what goals they each had for the future.

Dinner had passed all too quickly and they knew they had to head home because tomorrow was another work day. As Bobby went to pay the tab, Alex thought to herself, _maybe now would be a good time to tell him how I feel about him; maybe invite him to stay over and have coffee and chat for a bit._

As they were walking back to Alex's car she knew that she had a short amount of time before she had to drop Bobby at his place therefore she would have to wait another day to reveal her true feelings and she didn't want to wait any longer.

The minute they step in the car she looked Bobby in the eye and boldly asked, "Hey would you like to spend the night at my place?"

Bobby looked at Alex and wondered what triggered the sudden invitation but answered, "Uh o-ok, as long as I am not intruding."

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Of course not Bobby, you know that you're always welcome no matter what."

After arriving at her place at Rockaway and they had kicked off the shoes that were killing their feet Alex put her plan into motion

"Bobby would you like to have some coffee?"

"Uh s-sure," said Bobby stammers.

When they were inside and had removed the shoes that were killing their feet and they had sat down Alex thought, _it's now or never._

"Okay Bobby this is coming from me and not the alcohol talking but there is one thing in particular I like about you."

Bobby looked at her and gave her his full and undivided attention.

"Remember what I said to you when we were still putting together the pieces of the evidence after you said you were a lapsed altar boy?"

Bobby nodded and she continued, "Well what I meant in a way that to let you know you really are one of a kind and different from the previous partners I have worked with."

Bobby who himself had been experiencing feeling for his senior partner was moved by what his senior partner had just said to him. Now he was encouraged to make his move. He moved closer to Alex, positioned his hands on her angelic face and pulled her into a warm embrace.

As he held her Alex feelings for Bobby grew even more and she lifted her head a little, gently pulled his face down towards placed a soft kiss on his lips and Bobby promptly deepened it.

While both Alex and Bobby were experiencing euphoria Alex did the one thing she had wanted to do since she met Bobby…run her fingers through Bobby's curly brown hair.

When they came up for air they looked lovingly into each other's eyes and before long they were making out with all the fibers in their system.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed "One of a Kind". Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
